Building information modeling has been employed to assist in planning and implementation of various building systems. For example, it is known to provide building models during the development stage of a building project to aid in the selection of equipment, and to assist in formulating a construction plan. A building model will often contain granular details about the structural elements of a building, such as framing details, foundation details, wall details and the like.
Existing building information models contain data identifying the two-dimensional or three-dimensional interrelationships among elements. Building models are typically stored as databases, and can be used by third parties for many purposes. While basic building construction can be planned and implemented using the building model, the building model can have additional purposes, such as for use in thermal load simulation analysis, or electrical power load simulation analysis.
As construction progresses, further detail regarding the building becomes available, and in some cases, variations from the model occur. For example, during the construction process, equipment is selected, and details regarding ventilation, heating, plumbing, electrical and other elements are identified. The building model can be enhanced based on these additional details, providing a more comprehensive and accurate model.
Historically, maintenance of the building model becomes more difficult and time-consuming as the building process progresses. Because the actual construction involves several subcontractors, each with several employees, it is difficult to update the building model in a comprehensive and reliable manner. As a result, the building model is often somewhat obsolete and has limited utility and reliability once the building has been constructed and is in use.
As a result, the operation of the systems in the normal activities of a building typically occurs without the benefit of an accurate and granular building model. However, it is known that an accurate building model can provide for analysis and simulation of various systems in an effort to optimize building operation. Nevertheless, because accurate building models for completed and occupied buildings are not readily attainable, optimization is typically attempted through trial and error.
Accordingly, there is a need for a better method of establishing and/or maintaining a building model, preferably as a database. Such a building model can provide multiple advantages during the operation of a building.